It is well known in the art to provide a gunner protection kit atop an armored vehicle. Such a kit typically comprises armored sidewalls which protect a gunner who stands partially out of a hatch in the roof of the vehicle to access and use a roof-mounted gun or canon. Supports may be provided to both facilitate connection of the gunner protection kit to the vehicle, as well as enable rotation thereof.